Waffles, Soap Wings, Turtle Wax, and Grilled Cheese Sandwiches
by ValorieDevore
Summary: Destiel. There is a brief waffle scene, a scene where Sam wields a spatula, and it ends with Grilled Cheese Sandwiches ruining a very cheesy moment. I don't want to give too much away. Destiel. Destiel. Destiel. Destiel. Destiel. Oneshot


_**Author's Note**_: So this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I have waded my way over here from the crossover section. Have fun with it.

**_Warnings:_** There might be a kiss and general Sappyness. My firsts are always so sappy.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Supernatural. I don't even wish I owned it because I can't figure out even for myself what i want them to do with the angels (Okay, I DO know how I want Castiel to get back his Grace but I'm not telling). So no, I don't own it and I'm quite happy about that. I wish I owned Misha Collins though.

On with the story

* * *

It was a hot day. Most days that turn out this way are hot. Dean was preparing everything he needed when Sam walked in.

"Morning Dean," Sam told his brother. He glanced at what his brother was doing and realized too late he shouldn't have greeted him this morning.

"Hey Sammy. Listen you wouldn't want to—"

"Oh no, don't you try sucking me into your mess," Sam said making a cross with his fingers and trying to use it on Dean. He knew it probably wouldn't work but he didn't know what else to do.

"It's not a mess, it's he opposite of a mess," Dean said pushing away Sam's hand.

"Yeah but for everyone involved except 'Baby' it's a mess,"

"Sam, washing a car is not difficult," Dean sighed. Sam used to be so easy to manipulate into helping.

"No, you're right, it's not. You make it difficult, you make it complicated, you make it hard. You are a perfectionist when it comes to the Impala. Besides, last time you forced me to do this I ended up sitting in 100 degree heat while you complained I had done everything wrong! Hell no am I going to help again," Sam said turning and leaving the room.

Dean remembered the incident. Sammy had let the soap dry on the hood of the Impala.

"Sammy!"

"I'm making waffles," Sam said heading for the kitchen.

"Come on Sam, I need your help here,"

"Ask Cas to help you,"

"Ask me what?" Castiel said walking into the room.

"Ask to help Dean wash the Impala," Sam replied leaning in the door frame of the kitchen.

"No, you don't need to help, I'll do it myself," Dean said to Castiel before lifting the bucket with the gallon of car soap and various types of rags.

"Dean, come on, you were begging for my help not two minutes ago," Sam said.

"Yeah well, I've decided you're right, washing the Impala is difficult," Dean told Sam "So why don't you help Sam make waffles instead?" Dean said turning to face Castiel.

"No?" Castiel said unsure of what he was doing.

"No?" Dean repeated. The ex-angel usually did what Dean asked.

"No," Castiel continued "I helped Sam fix dinner last night it's my turn to help you. Besides, how hard can washing a car actually be? It might be something I can actually do now that I've lost my Grace. Cooking last night didn't turn out so well." Castiel said in an almost off-handed manner. Sam and Dean shifted awkwardly before Dean went to Castiel.

"Cas," he said placing a comforting hand on the ex-angel' glanced up at Sam for help. Sam gave him an 'I-don't-know-how-to-comfort-an-angel-look,"

Castiel smiled as Dean and Sam had a telepathic conversation on appropriate ways of comforting angels. Dean turned to look at Cas and saw him smiling and chuckled.

"Sonuvabitch, Cas, you learned how to play the sympathy card," Dean said smiling. Sam laughed and walked into the kitchen finally.

Castiel smiled and asked "So may I help?"

"Sure Cas, sure."

* * *

They walked out of the bunker together and toward the car. Dean had to admit. He was nervous. Castiel had done a terrible job of dinner last night and who knew what he'd do with the Impala. Dean took a deep steadying breath before bringing the hose closer to the car and bucket of car-washing equipment.

"What can I do Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean startled. He took a long look at the angel. It was almost 90 degrees outside and yet here was the ex-angel wearing his trench coat. It was almost like a security blanket Dean realized.

"First of all Cas, you need to get back inside—"

"Dean!" Castiel said looking heartbroken.

"And take that trenchcoat off," Dean continued "Put on a shirt that won't keep all the heat in like mine," Dean said gesturing at his own navy blue muscle shirt, "and then come back outside. Then I'll teach you how to wash a car,"

Castiel smiled goofily as if he were excited at the prospect of learning to wash a car.

Dean shook his head before stooping down to fill the bucket to the four gallon mark. Carefully Dean tipped sixteen capfuls of soap into the clean water. He dunked the cleaning mitt into the cool water and began stirring, little droplets of water flying out at times and landing on Dean cooling him moderately.

He looked up and saw Castiel in one of Sam's old white undershirts staring at him. He looked mildly uncomfortable and hugged himself as if afraid to show skin. His arms were remarkably pale but muscular.

"Are you alright Cas?"

"I'm fine, so how much soap do you use?" Castiel said turning attention away from himself.

Dean began explaining that four capfuls constituted an ounce and an ounce was suggested for every gallon of water.

"Now Cas, this is how we wash the Impala. First, you have to change the hose-head to the setting called shower–" Dean pointed to the green hose at Castiel's feet. Castiel looked down at it before picking it up. Dean was about to comment on the fact that one does not normally wear dress shoes to wash a car but decided against it, "Then you rinse all the dirt and dust off the car." he finished.

"Okay," Castiel said staring at the hose for a few seconds.

"Dean," he asked a few moments later. Dean had continued to stir the bucket beside him.

"Yeah Cas?"

"How do I change the setting on the hose head?"

Dean stopped stirring and stared up at Cas. He looked remarkably confused and sorry.

"You turn it."

Castiel turned it in his hands to face him.

"No, no, no, you turn the plastic part with all the holes in it, and press the lever there to have the water come out," Dean said pointing at various parts of it before returning to the bucket. The damn soap was being a bitch and not sudsifying

Castiel stared at it for a moment before reaching out to turn it.

"But you might want to—"

Castiel ended up spraying himself in the face he gasped in alarm and began choking from the water suddenly flooding his mouth. He dropped the hose where it landed face up and continued to spray everything within reach including Dean and the Impala. Dean reached for the hose and laid it down on the driveway so that it stopped going off.

Castiel was soaked and Dean was pretty wet as well. Dean glanced at Castiel then the Impala. Castiel's little accident had managed to clean the dirt off one side of the Impala. Dean shrugged.

"I was going to say you might want to face it away from you but not bad," Dean said standing up, "Now for the rest of the car," he said before grabbing the hose and handing it back to Castiel.

Sam came out spatula in hand.

"Everything alright out here? I heard screaming and choking. Did Cas do something wrong?" Sam asked scanning the scene. He was worried Cas had done something wrong and Dean had begun strangling him. He wasn't sure how the spatula would help but this wasn't the time to be weaponless. His eyes caught Castiel and he smiled slightly at how wet and desolate Castiel looked. Like a drowned cat, he decided.

"Go back to your waffles Samantha," Dean shouted pointing at the door. Sam growled and stormed back inside.

* * *

After Castiel had finished the first task Dean gave him a new one.

"We start from the top and work our way down," Dean said raising a dark green washing mitt from the bucket. He handed it to Castiel before taking it back.

"Actually use this one," he said handing him the blue one.

"I don't see the difference?"

"You will. Anyways, you take that side, I'll take this side. We start on the roof. Use nice big circular movements." Dean said demonstrating.

Castiel imitated Dean and soon the whole roof was sudsy. Dean grabbed the hose and sprayed the soap bubbles away, warning Castiel to stand back.

"Now what?" Castiel asked.

"We dry the roof," Dean replied tossing a rag in Castiel's direction.

They moved on to the back window and the trunk. Castiel began having fun. It seemed that when you slap down the mitt onto the car a curious little "Pflt" sound is made and suds burst up and make little designs on the car that resemble white angel wings.

"Cas,"

"Pflt,"

"Cas,"

"Pflt, Pflt, Plflt, Pflt,"

"CAS!"

Castiel startled and looked up at Dean. His companion's hair and face were covered in suds and he had a look of slight annoyance.

"Look Dean," Castiel said pointing, "Soap wings," Castiel said innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes and pointed the hose at the suds. They did look a bit like wings now that he looked at them.

"Can I , um, get rid of them?" Dean asked sheepishly. He was getting tired of walking on eggshells when it came to Cas. He just wanted a normal conversation with the ex-angel for once.

"I don't see why not," Castiel said returning the mitt to its bucket to soak up more soap. On his way back, Castiel grabbed a dry rag for himself and Dean.

Maybe today could be the day where Dean loosened Cas up. You know, made him feel human, made him feel not so much fallen angel.

So Dean did what he would normally do to a human who had gotten suds in his hair because they were messing around with soap (it used to be Sam's way of rebellion whenever Dean manipulated him into helping). He exacted revenge by spraying Castiel's face with water.

"Dean!" Castiel reprimanded angrily once the assault was over. Dean was laughing his ass off. Castiel had looked hilarious trying to run from the water.

Dean grinned devilishly "Sorry," he said.

"No you're not," Castiel said before tossing a still miraculously dry rag at Dean.

"You're right, I'm not," Dean said grinning madly again before spraying Castiel again Castiel was left soaked.

He had just finished drying from his accident with the hose too.

They continued washing the car in silence, Cas had it down pretty well. When it came to orders from Dean, Cas was a perfectionist at following them. Dean couldn't have asked for a better companion when it came to washing his Baby.

* * *

After a few more minutes they'd finally gotten to the wheels.

"This is turtle wax," Dean explained holding a small spray bottle. Castiel wondered if it was made of turtles.

"Contrary to popular belief you do not apply it to turtles. You put it on tires." Dean demonstrated, "This is the way my dad taught me, so it might be wrong but hey, the wheels look good when it's done with."

"It smells odd,"

"Turtle wax has always smelled funny," Dean stated recalling the first time he'd ever smelled it.

"Like turtles?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

Dean stared at the ex-angel in confusion for a second before shaking his head and giving the bottle to Castiel.

"I wouldn't know how turtles smelled Cas, I don't go around sniffing turtles in my spare time between cases you know," Dean said, leaning up against the wall of the bunker watching Castiel apply the turtle wax to the last three tires.

"What's next?"

"Sam brings out lemonade and grilled cheese sandwiches and he cleans up the stuff," sliding down the wall and sitting down.

"Really?" Castiel asked sad they were done.

Dean shrugged

"Sometimes he doesn't clean the stuff, sometimes he brings out beer, sometimes he brings out pie, today, probably waffles, hopefully cold beer,"

"I could go for a cold beer right now," Castiel said sliding against the bunker next to Dean.

"Let's hope Sam reads minds," Dean said not bothering to remind Cas that beer would truly affect him now and he had to be careful.

"My eyes," Castiel stated simply after a few minutes of sitting.

"Hmm?" Dean asked looking away from admiring the spotless, gleaming Impala and straight into Castiel's endless eyes. He looked away quickly ignoring his quickly beating heart.

"What was that Cas?"

"When you gave me the blue mitt, it was because of my eyes, that's why you took the green one,"

"Yeah," Dean said smiling "See? Told you you'd get it," he said punching Cas gently on the shoulder.

"My eyes aren't that shade of blue," Castiel said matter-of-factly

"No, yours are a little darker," Dean conceded. Just when he thought he was getting the ex-angel to understand symbolism here he was pointing out the obvious, "They're not so worn out and dull. Not even with all the shit you've been through."

"Same could be said for yours," Castiel muttered.

Dean summoned the courage to turn to Castiel. Castiel's head was tilted back, eyes closed, basking in the sun's golden rays.

Dean leaned against the ex-angel. Castiel would be his angel no matter what, he thought as he leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel looked down at Dean, amusement filling his eyes. Dean looked up into them. Blue eyes locked with green before both closed and lips searched for each other.

"Sorry," Dean said breathlessly pulling away.

"No you're not," Castiel remarked cheeks ruddy with excitement and just a little bit because of sunburn. Dean had forgotten to tell his angel to put on sunscreen.

"You're right, I'm not." Dean muttered before leaning his head against Castiel's shoulder again.

A few moments later Castiel spoke.

"Unless you want your brother knowing about this so soon you'd better get off, I smell grilled cheese sandwiches and he might spill the beer if he finds us like this."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: :3 so, I love my car more than most objects in my life. I have a special way of washing it. I'm sure Dean does too and I'm sure he uses it often because the Impala has been impeccably clean in every episode I've ever watched and my car gets dirty the next day (Someone up there has a swell time making it rain the day after I was Captain). I thought, 'What if Castiel wants to help?'. Thus this was born. :3 I like the ending even if it was a little cheesy (get it because of the grilled cheese, :D). I also really love the Turtle Wax part. That's what my dad calls it, I think it's a brand or something. I thought it was made of turtles and so I got worried. Anyways I hope you liked it. If you have time, review it please. :D


End file.
